


I Was Adopted?!

by marsenthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, especially at the end, like if your parents are fighting angst, no beta we die like men, teenage angst, there's nothing romantic here, they're like a little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast
Summary: Goshiki is probably more affected by Ushijima's and Tendou's recent fall out than he should be and he doesn't know why. All he knows is he's definitely not supposed to be crying about it. Right?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	I Was Adopted?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrowthroughtheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowthroughtheheart/gifts).



Goshiki Tsutomu lived his life fawned over by those around him. His grandparents are constantly telling him how proud they were. His classmates stare at him in awe at his height, his grades, and him in general. Of course, he was overshadowed by the ever reliable and oh-so-strong ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi the moment he joined Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball Club, but even then the rare compliments were able to fuel him. Not to mention Tendou Satori’s excessive babying, which received no complaints from Goshiki’s end. 

Living in the dorms, away from his family, had been hard, but he wasn’t neglected. His worries were comprised of how to earn the title of ace, what he’s going to have for lunch, and how much homework he’s going to have to deal with. There wasn’t a worry he couldn’t deal with in his life.

No one seemed to realise it at first; the crack between Ushijima and Tendou. A hairline fracture, really. But Goshiki knew it the moment Tendou hugged him a little bit tighter after what seemed to be a serious discussion with the ace. And after what seemed like a bad streak of luck for Goshiki, his spikes blocked, received, or mostly missed by a couple centimeters, Ushijima had protected him from the wrath of their coach in his neutral, unassuming way. Goshiki hadn’t minded the extra attention he was getting as unnerving as it was, so he kept quiet, hoping that they could resolve their own issues.

Shirabu realised it a few days after. He had stared at Goshiki for a good ten minutes before approaching him, a carton of milk on his right hand and bread on the other. He didn’t hesitate to ask the uncharacteristically quiet boy what he did. Goshiki was offended that he was even suspected for the widening gap between Ushijima and Tendou. 

“I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what happened either.” Shirabu considered his answer and slowly nodded at his explanation, unable to find the obvious tell-tale signs Goshiki exhibits when he’s lying. 

Later that day, Shirabu dropped the carton of milk on Goshiki’s tray; maybe as an apology, maybe because Goshiki was looking lost as he stared at Ushijima and Tendou arguing under their breath in front of him. He rarely felt pity towards the younger boy, even when he’s so desperate to receive acknowledgement from Shiratorizawa’s Ace, but when he looked at the scene in front of him, he couldn’t help the tug at his heartstrings. Shirabu can only explain the sight as a toddler looking up to his arguing parents, not fully understanding the situation but very aware of the very sour mood between them.

Goshiki didn’t think he deserved to speak up, as uncomfortable as he was. Ushijima has always been cold and unapproachable, but when Goshiki caught him staring up to the sky as the volleyball team walked back to the dorms, he can’t help but feel like there’s a sort of warmth in his eyes. Granted, it wasn’t the kind of warmth that makes you want to sidle up to their sides, more like the warmth of irritated skin or a raw wound. Yes, Goshiki thought, the warmth there is definitely riddled with pain.

He still didn’t think it was his place to comment when Shirabu asked if they made up yet. But the blonde haired boy has been significantly nicer. Goshiki finds snacks dropped on his lunch tray whenever Ushijima and Tendou get too caught up in the heated conversation right in front of him. Shirabu doesn’t comment on Tendou’s increase in compliments, pats, and hugs, even when it visibly annoyed him in court. Goshiki really wasn’t sure what to do, but he figured he could wait a little longer to confront Tendou about it.

To be fair, Reon caught wind of the shift in dynamic before Shirabu, he just chose not to comment on it. He did however start to see more of Goshiki in the library. An uncommon occurrence because Tendou would never skip a chance to spoil Goshiki, even when he’s studying. So he’s usually tucked under comfortable blankets in the famous corner of Tendou’s shared room, devoted for utmost comfort to anyone who needs it. 

To say Reon was worried was an understatement. Was everything between the ace and their notorious guess monster bad enough for the latter to basically kick Goshiki out? Reon didn’t know what kind of answer he expected when he asked the freshman if everything was okay, but he certainly didn’t expect him to spit out a soft “Leave me alone.” After all, Goshiki thrived on attention. Reon still wasn’t sure what to do but he decided sitting next to the kid won’t do any harm. Except it seemed to bother the black haired boy, a lot. 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave? Why are you still here?”

Reon had half a heart to scold him, but something told him the kid wasn’t genuinely angry, just frustrated. He couldn’t help the pity showing in his eyes, and he was grateful that the younger boy was invested in his math homework. He couldn’t help but think that he reminded him of something. As he thought hard about what Goshiki resembled, he watched the boy write with a little more force than usual, and after a good 20 minutes he realised he looked just like a sulking child. Reon didn’t say anything that night, just kept him company as the boy let out soft sniffles.

The following week Goshiki trailed after Tendou like a lost puppy. A hand firmly gripping the back of his jacket, head hung low. On one of their walks back home Tendou finally told him. “I said something wrong, I think.” Goshiki looked up for a split second before hiding his face in his track jacket. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable,” There was a flush to his cheeks, but the curiosity in his eyes were obvious.

“I know. Well, we can’t help these kind of things. We are high schoolers after all.”

Goshiki looked at the pained smile on his companion’s face. The look reminded him of a certain ace and he could sort of understand what happened. Ah, probably about the future; probably about volleyball too. Goshiki decided he won’t ask. But he walked with an arm around his shoulders, and when they arrived at the dorms, Goshiki was tucked into bed.

Goshiki knows he’s not supposed to be this affected by something that essentially wasn’t his problem. He’s not receiving less love from Tendou and Ushijima’s unapproachable exterior is softening. But as he looks up at the ceiling from his bottom bunk bed, he realises nothing feels right. 

His lunches tasted stale as he felt the chasm between his two upperclassmen widened, the jokes Tendou cracked are getting darker, and whenever Goshiki joins him for a study session in his room, Tendou seems to be more preoccupied with helping his homework than distracting him away from it. He slept for two hours that night, unable to stop the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Goshiki blinked, finding himself in the middle of practice. His jaw dropped as he realised the source of the scream; himself. He felt his hands tremble and he was sure there were tears running down his face.

Tendou was quick to take him aside and signalled everyone to continue. Tears flooded his eyes for the umpteenth time that week. He let himself cry freely and when he opened his eyes he realised he was in Tendou’s arms, the front side of his shirt soaked. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to no one in particular. “Don’t be, Tsutomu. It’s not your fault.” he can hear the crack in Tendou’s voice and Goshiki was sure he knew exactly why he was crying. He let himself cry a little more, stopping when he felt a presence behind him.

“Tendou, is he okay?” The person behind him asked, sounding neutral as always, but the two huddled figures knew better. “He’s fine, Wakatoshi-Kun. C’mon, Tsutomu, show him you’re fine,” Tendou patted his back twice, firmly. He decidedly refused to turn around, but he wanted to prove himself to the current ace, so he turned away from Tendou’s warmth, but not quite looking at Ushijima on his right.

“I’m fine. Sorry for disrupting practice.” He saw the standing boy shrug his shoulder before leaving to report to the coach, who had enough common sense to not do anything more than a glare in the crying child’s direction. Goshiki can hear the long sigh from his left side, “We’re fine, you know. Me and Toshi,” Tendou turned to look at the mentioned talking to the coach. 

“No, you’re not” Goshiki grumbled, throwing an annoyed look to the ground. He felt like a petulant child. Hearing himself say that makes him feel like an entitled brat, but at that point he wasn’t really sure he cared.

“We are, Tsutomu. We’re going through something but we’re fine. I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable. We tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible. But I guess that wasn’t enough.” Goshiki shook his head at Tendou’s apology.

“I shouldn’t be bothered though, I should’ve been unaffected. It’s not like I was involved in it.” The frown on his face was apparent, and his features darkened as the weight of his own words sink in.

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Why would I be?” A snort followed the question but it was met with silence.

“Oh, I was under the impression you were like our adopted child.”

Goshiki blinked at his older friend. Was he? Was he close enough for them to feel that way? Was it wrong to feel okay with that? Was he okay with that? And was he a good chi- Goshiki stopped his train of thoughts. He stared at Tendou trying to see if that was meant to be a joke. When he found no traces of humor, he felt his face flush. He didn’t mean to be a child in front of his seniors, but he couldn’t feel as if he had played the role this whole time. Goshiki decided he’d think about morals later. He wanted to know what happened between the two close friends that made them so distraught.

“Oh, well, then, yeah. That was bothering me.” He decided to admit, albeit a little begrudgingly.

“We’re fine, look,” Tendou turned to the court before calling out his friend,“Wakatoshi-Kun, can you come here for a second?”

Ushijima walked towards the bench after spiking a clean hit in the other side of the court. “Is everything still okay? Do you need something?” His voice doesn’t waver, just like his expressions. Goshiki stared in awe before catching himself and turning away.

“Tsutomu thinks we’re fighting.”

“But we are.” Ushijima stated with the same amount of conviction as if he just stated, I’m Shiratorizawa’s Ace. Which is to say, very neutrally delivered.

“Well technically we are, but we don’t hate each other or anything like that, right?”

“Of course not, Tendou, I still care for you.”

Goshiki looks at Ushiwaka with distrust in his eyes. Something told him that his nonchalant attitude would have played a big part in the, somewhat, one sided arguments they’ve been transitioning to have lately.

“Somehow I feel like this is your fault, Ushijima-San.” He braved himself to say. He straightened his back and stared into the Ace’s blank eyes. God, he was scared.

Tendou nudged Goshiki on his side. “Don’t say that, Tsutomu. It’s no one’s fault.”

“Technically, it was my fault, but it wasn’t like I didn’t have a reason.”

“See Tsutomu, he’s even agreeing to it being his fault, we’re fine.”

Goshiki let a moment pass to decide his response. The two seemed like they meant what they said so he firmly nodded his head. “Okay, if you say you’re fine.”

“What do you want us to do, Tsutomu? Hm? Should we all go somewhere this weekend?” Tendou has his arms around the black haired boy, trapping him in his stoic stature. Goshiki didn’t expect Ushijima to agree, but he was thoroughly surprised when he nodded. When he asked the ace why he agreed the latter merely shrugged.

“That sounds like a reasonable plan considering the situation.”

Goshiki thought hard and long about where he wanted to go with the two people he considered his role models. They could go hiking and build up stamina, or they could go to the mall and get some volleyball supplies, but he caught himself before he thought up more volleyball related activities. After all, the reason behind their fight was probably because of the sport they love so much. After another moment of thought he decided the destination. “I wanna go to the sea”

“The sea?” Tendou blinked.

“We can. We can spend the weekend there too if you want to.”

“Please, can we?”

Tendou looks between the two boys staring at him, each showing excitement in very different ways. “Okay. Well, I’m assuming your parents have cabin in the sea somewhere, Tsutomu.” Tendou chuckled at the sparkling eyes, a stark difference from the eyes moments ago.

“Of course, don’t you?” Confusion was clearly seen in his eyes and Tendou realized going to an academy filled with rich kids was more annoying than he initially thought.

“Not everyone is as rich as you”

“Ushijima-San has one too!”

“I do. It’s very cozy.”

Tendou rolled his eyes at the remark. “Fine, it’s something common and people should ALL have a cabin by the sea!” Ushijima tilted his head in slight confusion. Goshiki could see the question in his eyes, did he say something wrong again? “That’s not the point he was trying to make, I think.”

“Whatever. Are you feeling better? Do you want to go back to spiking?” Tendou hadn’t let go the younger boy from his grasp, but he straightened himself anyway before nodding furiously. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> AH WELP, this came from a thing I wanted to do with ms. arrowthroughtheheart, we chose a ship an extra character the main theme and all that. anyway check hers out, it's amazing.


End file.
